darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Trading Faces
Synopsis Darkwing's computer goes haywire causing him to trade bodies with Gosalyn. Now she must pose as Darkwing to stop F.O.W.L.'s latest scheme - stopping the Earth's rotation in an attempt to blackmail the planet. Can DW defeat Steelbeak in a child's body? And how can they reverse the body swap? Full Recap Darkwing is in the process of trying to transfer data from his mainframe computer to the on-board computer on the Thunderquack. Gosalyn and Honker come in playing hockey. Darkwing's computer doesn't work so he starts hitting the button. It breaks and starts sparking. Just then a lightning bolt strikes the computer and it zaps everyone. Darkwing and Gosalyn switch bodies and so do Launchpad and Honker. Just then a message from SHUSH shows up and Darkwing must so find a missing rocket. Meanwhile Gosalyn and Honker decide to go for a drive since they are now in grown-up bodies. Mayhem ensues and Gosalyn winds up crashing the car into the living room. Darkwing is having problems getting into the army base since he is in Gosalyn's body. He and Launchpad get thrown out and they drive down the road on the motorcycle and get pulled over by a traffic cop. The cop brings them home and Gosalyn enjoys punishing Darkwing. Darkwing walks in and finds the car in the living room and starts to fuss at Gosalyn when a SHUSH message appears. They contact J. Gander Hooter and find out that Steelbeak is using the missing rocket to stop the earth's rotation and is demanding a ransom to return things to normal. J. Gander tells Darkwing where the rocket is and they head off to stop Steelbeak. They get to the rocket and knockout two egg men to get in. Darkwing tells Gosalyn and Honker to stay behind while he and Launchpad sneak into the rocket. Darkwing and Launchpad get captured by Steelbeak and are stuffed into an astronaut's suit. Steelbeak gets a couple of egg men to haul them off and it turns out that the two egg men are Gosalyn and Honker in disguise. They are spotted and chased by more egg men. Gosalyn and Honker are blown outside the rocket and tied up in the path of a rocket booster by Steelbeak. Darkwing and Launchpad are able to get out and rescue them. They get back inside and Darkwing confronts Steelbeak. In the process of dodging Steelbeak and maneuvering the rocket, Steelbeak smashes the control panel and causes an electrical shock to hit Darkwing, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Honker. Launchpad and Honker switch back first. Then Darkwing and Gosalyn switch leaving Gosalyn alone to fight Steelbeak. She dodges him and starts the main rocket engines. She gets out and they all run out of the rocket just before it takes off into space with Steelbeak. Quotes Steelbeak: (On the phone) No, I won't accept a check! What am I, a drive-in teller? (Hangs up) Sheesh! What is it with these world leaders? Don't they keep an extra trillion around no more? :(Darkwing is in Gosalyn's body trying to reach a switch) Darkwing: Launchpad, I need your head. :Launchpad: (In Honker's body) Now there's something I don't hear every day. : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the butter that burns in your pan! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing. Steelbeak: YOU'RE PILLOW STUFFING NOW, DUCK! Notes When the traffic cop brings Darkwing (in Gosalyn's body) home and is talking to Gosalyn (in Drake's body), you can see the outline of Darkwing's face mask on Drake's face. In the first scene, Darkwing's mainframe computer changes size from smaller before Gosalyn appears to be huge after she shows up. During the anti-gravity scene, Gosalyn and Darkwing mouth the same line in Gosalyn's voice. To make the animation less confusing for the audience, Darkwing's eyes become like Gosalyn's eyes when her mind is in his body, and viceversa. Honker´s also puts his glasses in Launchpad´s eyes when he is in McQuack's body. Continuity * Stelbeak makes mention of Quackerware. The product will show up in "The Merchant of Menace". * Darkwing and Launchpad also switch bodies with Gosalyn and Honker after a shock in the The Disney Afternoon comic "Megavolt Pulls a Switch". Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Iggy and Darkwing's coffee table. Editor’s Note: Until Darkwing, Launchpad, Honker and Gosalyn got their bodies switched back to normal.This episode refers Darkwing in Gosalyn’s body as Darkwing/Gosalyn, Gosalyn in Darkwing’s body as Gosalyn/Darkwing. Launchpad in Honker’s body as Launchpad/Honker and Honker in Launchpad’s body as Honker/Launchpad. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Voice Switching Episodes